


It's a Clone's life

by Aned



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Wanna one characters will be added later, craziness, good feelings, this is probably the least serious fanfiction I've ever writen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aned/pseuds/Aned
Summary: For Minhyun, being the only member of Nu'est in the final Wanna One team wasn't easy. After so many years together, the prospect of being apart for a year and half turned out to be harder than he expected.So, sad and depressed he decided to make an unexpected and not very well meditated decision: To get himself a clone.





	It's a Clone's life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is Aned, and I'm writing a fic about all of the crazy things that could happen if Minhyun were to clone himself! So, basically, don't take this fic too seriously as it is made just for fun and comedy.  
> I hope this could lift your spirits after such a dramatic days Lo/\es are living since PD101 final.  
> That being said, english is not my first language, I try to do my best, so please be kind.  
> Also, the title is a reference to Queen's song, 'It's a hard life'. After PD101 final everytime I thought of Minhyun I couldn't help but remember this song.

One week. Only one week since the final concert took place and it already feels like an eternity.

Minhyun sighed, tired. He should stop thinking like that, being in Wanna One was a great opportunity for him and after all, he’s been fighting for it this last months. He was tired of this conflictive feelings. He should be happy, he was, truly, yet at the same time, he wasn’t.

After produce 101’s final everything was a mess but they kept the Wanna One selected team completely busy, so he decided to focus on working in order to not let his mind roam to dark and sad places.

However, after the final concert that took place July 1st, he simply couldn’t. Well, it was amazing, performing with all of the people he’s had the chance to befriend during the contest, performing for the last time in a very long time with the rest of Nu’est…

When the news of a comeback were officially made, he was ecstatic. After all this years, after every hardship they’ve had to endure, finally, they would be back soon and together as Nu’est, not as individual entities in different bands. Well, _they_ would be back. Minhyun still had to wait for another year and half to be reunited with his group, with his brothers, and who knew what could happen in that time.

Anyway, he wasn’t complaining about his new team. They were all a bunch of happy boys full of energy and willing to debut, but to be honest, it wasn’t the same. They were also understanding enough to let him have his shared room to himself sometimes when his mood wasn’t the best, especially at night, after an arduous day of practicing and recording. Jaewhan has even gotten him a lot of weird readings, varying from fantastic novels, mythology and scientific magazines to take his mind away.

They were great, really, that was also another reason why he felt bad about feeling bad by forming part of the final group. Because even if he wished he could be with his real teammates, he was also committed to Wanna One, and wanted to show the best of himself for them and for the people who supported him. If only he could be in two different places at the same time…

Trying to set his mind out of it, he decided to take the first magazine he found and started reading about its scientific contents.  Just a couple of pages into the reading, an article picked his attention. In it, there was a photograph of a disheveled brunette scientific woman, with huge bottle-lens glasses claiming that she had managed to achieve a cloning machine. According to Ms. Pen she had perfected the cloning of a living creature and also the reverse motion, that is, the clone became one again with the source. 

“Just talking about being in two places…” he thought. That’s when the idea came to him, if he could clone himself, he could promote with both Nu’est and Wanna One and then by the end of 2018 he could become one again. He laughed at the idea, then.

Later that week, after another sleepless night he decided to give it a try, the least he could get was a negative, right?

* * *

 

It took him quite some time to get to Ms. Pen’s laboratory, especially when he didn’t want anybody back at Wanna One headquarters to know that he left. So he had to basically leave the house at dawn and it took him another hour and half to reach his destination.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He still couldn’t believe he was going on with such a crazy idea, he was supposed to be rational, yet still here he was, in front of a disheveled looking building in the middle of nowhere. He hadn’t done all the way to here just to stand at the door, though, so he called the door softly a couple of times.

“Come in,” said a woman’s voice from the inside.

Minhyun did as he was told, even if a bit hesitating he opened the door and asked, “Hello?”

“In here, follow the voice!” said the same woman. A second later a clanking noise could be heard as something hit the floor, followed by a murmured curse.

Doing as she said, Minhyun walked a narrow isle until he reached the real laboratory. Quite big and well illuminated with two big windows, but absolutely outdated and messy. There were tools scattered all around the room and, maybe around one hundred different types of cactus. Everything there seemed old and antiquated… everything except a huge weird machine at the bottom of said laboratory, where a petite woman was working.

“Uhm…”

“Oh!” suddenly exclaimed Ms. Pen as if she had just remembered she had let someone in. When she turned back, Minhyun could finally see the same woman that appeared on the photograph of the magazine, this time wearing a white robe full of colorful sticks with different forms and… was she really wearing another cactus coming out of one of the pockets?

She approached him happily only to stop abruptly with her mouth open and, without discretion tried to tidy her already messy ponytail.

“Uhm… Hello… Oh! I didn’t mean to disturb you Ms. Pen but…” started Minhyun a bit unsure. “I… will introduce myself…”

“I know who you are!” exclaimed her suddenly, “and my name is not Pen, but I had to change it due to some haters of my investigation and… well… and…"

“I… understand,” he added. Definitely this was a bad idea.

The lady not called Pen came closer while happily murmuring things about having an idol in her lab and tried to settle an arm charmingly on her desk only to almost fall after only touching the air. She dismissed it rapidly.

“So, tell me, Hwan Minhyun, what brings you to my modest lab?” she asked, unable to suppress a happy giggle after that.

“Right, I read an article about your studies and your cloning machine recently…”

“Really? Amazing!” she said with a huge smile. “I never expected an idol to read scientific magazines, always thought you read… uhm… idol magazines… anyway! So you read the article and….?”

“And I thought… have you tried it on humans?” Minhyun asked.

Suddenly Not Pen started laughing and answered “Oh, no. Not yet. Nobody wanted to try and I wasn’t allowed any more money to go on with the project”

“But would it work with humans?” he insisted.

“Well, of course! I’m sure of it. So far I’ve only managed to clone cactus, but it is ready to clone different and more complex living beings” Not Pen added.

“Cactus? Why cactus?” He couldn’t help but be curious about it, maybe cactus had some specific DNA on them or something.

“I like them, they’re easy to maintain” she simply said.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Minhyun decided to continue with his improvised interrogation, so he asked, “If nobody wanted to try the machine, why didn’t you try to use it on yourself?”

“That’s because I trust no one with my machine. The only reason I think… I know… that the machine can work is because I am the one controlling it”

“So, if you had a volunteer what’s the worst that could happen to him… or her…?”

“If the process backfired nothing really grave, just a week of migraine or something”

Well come to think of it, having a bad headache for a couple of days wasn’t exactly risky. He tried, really, to stop himself from doing it, but found it was impossible.

“All right, I’m ready” he said more to himself than the eccentric scientist.

“Ready for what?” Not Pen asked clueless.

“Ms. Pen, I want you to clone me”

“WHAT?! I CAN’T!” she shrieked.

“Why not? You said it is safe”

“I think it’s safe but I have no proof, and if something goes wrong… I can’t be the weird genius who almost killed an idol” she stated quite agitated, “More so, why do you even want to be cloned? You are a public figure, it would be a mess”

“I will only have a clone for a while, then you can recompose me again, right?”

“Well, yes I can, but still… why would you do something like that?”

“Because…” Minhyun started but his voice broke, “because I want to go home…” he added in a whisper unable to look at her.

Not Pen, who was a not so secret fangirl, understood. She could still remember Produce 101 final last month as she spent the following week crying over Nu’est misfortune. Not that she would tell him that, she didn’t want to look weird in front of such a gorgeous man… or at least weirder than she already had.

“All right, let’s do it” she finally accepted.

The crazy scientist was awarded with the most stunning smile she’d ever seen. It took her a couple of seconds to register that he was walking directly to the machine while she just stood there stunned.

“So, what do I have to do?” he asked.

“Oh, you just have to get into the capsule on the left and…” she paused for a second and tried to hide a mischievous smile “maybe you should take off your shirt.”

“My shirt, why?”

“Well… to make the process safer”

“Oh, all right,” he finally said a bit shyly and took off his shirt slowly with a very noticeably blush.

Not pen couldn’t suppress and excited giggling combined with little jumps, but who could, when one of her favorite idols had taken off his shirt in front of you to show a very toned and sculpted chest combined with smooth abs to die for...

 The sound of Minhyun clearing his throat brought her back to reality to find a flushed idol.

“Oh, sorry, I promise not to look… anymore,” she said, suddenly feeling a bit guilty and decided to get the machine working correctly.

After a couple of minutes of preparation and calibrations everything was ready. When the scientist gave power to the machine the lamps of the lab started to flicker. The motor of the machine produced a very deep and unnerving noise too.

“Last chance to go back, are you ready?” she asked, the fangirl in her totally gone and replaced by a very professional worker.

“I won’t go back, and I’m ready”, he said without a hint of doubt.

This time in a very low voice she added, “All right… this is going to be a mediatic mess…”

And then she pulled the lever and Minhyun was blinded by a shiny blue light.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to Mary Sue yourselves into "Not Pen" as I made her thinking about every fan. XD  
> Also, this is just the prologue, a short insight into the real story and all of the chaos (and there will be chaos) that having Minhyun and Mihyun2 will ensue.  
> Next chapter, Nu'est is reunited again!


End file.
